ESPECIAL: La misión de la Superniñera
by konohaflameninja
Summary: Cuando Batman no tiene otra opción mas que tratar con un Robin fuera de control, se ve obligado a tomar medidas extremas y solicitar ayuda. Importante: sólo poseo la trama de esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

Algo corto. Es el primer capítulo, porfavor háganme saber qué opinan Y dejen muchos, muchos, muchos reviews o PM ;)

-¿Cabe la posibilidad de que esté exagerando un poco en su reacción, Señor Wayne?- le sugirió sutilmente Alfred desde la estufa, preparando el desayuno.

-No, Alfred, no estoy exagerando. Ahora dame esos números telefónicos- respondió, inflexible, sentado en la mesa a espaldas del mayordomo, sujetando fuertemente su taza de café.

Alfred le dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria.

-Primero que nada: no tengo esos números; segundo: aunque los tuviera no se los daría. Creo que los miembros retirados de la milicia británica tienen mejores cosas que hacer que ser la niñera de un jovencito de trece años-

Desafortunadamente para Bruce Wayne, aquello era cierto. Pero aquello no era necesariamente malo. Lo malo era que ya todas las niñeras de Gotham lo habían rechazado ya. La verdad es que sí había tenido un mal presentimiento cuando su tía había invitado a los niños a pasar con ella el verano y el único que dijo que no podría ir fue Dick. Y todo porque en su grado salían de vacaciones una semana después, por los exámenes. Así fue como sus otros tres hijos se fueron de vacaciones y él se quedó solo con Richard. Y solo significa solo, porque pronto Alfred se iría de viaje también, al parecer llevaba ya tiempo sin visitar su país.

Lo más mortificante era que Dick parecía haber escogido esos días para desatar su caos de travesuras. Ya había puesto pegamento en el inodoro del baño de Bruce, polvo pica pica en el traje de Batman, ahora el claxon del Batimovil sonaba "¡Zorro, no te lo lleves!" con la irritante voz de esa niña de los dibujos animados, había pintado de rosa el traje de Batman justo antes de una emergencia (por lo que Bruce tuvo que darle la cara al Joker en un traje rosa ¡rosa!), incluso lo había inscrito en un sitio web que anunciaba hombres solteros que buscaban novia. Aquello último fue lo peor, puesto que la foto que había puesto Dick era una de cuando estaba entrenando, y el mensaje decía: "Llámame, mi dignidad ya no me importa, necesito una novia ¡ya!, si no me crees a mí créele a estos abdominales". Justo después aparecía un listado de TODOS sus números telefónicos y cuentas de e-mail y cualquier tipo de medio por el que se pudiese localizarle. Desafortunadamente para Dick, una usuario de la página era locutora en el noticiero, por lo cual la noticia no tardó casi nada en divulgarse, y Bruce no dudó ni un segundo en averiguar quién había sido el culpable. Como si el perfil en el sitio web no le hubiera conseguido ya suficientes acosadoras.

Aparentemente Bruce había sido todo un éxito y era muy cotizado en el mundo de las solteras, principalmente entre las de Gotham, quienes al saber que el gran multimillonario buscaba tan desesperadamente una pareja sentimental se volvieron locas. Bruce había recibido propuestas de todo tipo y por todo medio de comunicación con el que contaba.

La parte favorita de Dick había sido cuando Selina (Catwoman) había entrado a la mansión con paso firme y decidido, fue hasta donde se encontraba Bruce y le dio una memorable bofetada que hasta hizo eco, fulminó a Batman con la mirada, le dijo "Eres un cerdo, ¡patán!", dió media vuelta y se fue, ignorando al Caballero de la Noche ir caminando- casi corriendo- tras ella y suplicándole que lo dejara explicarse. A pesar de ello, Selina ni le habló.

Ahora Dick no tenía permitido el acceso a Internet de ningún modo hasta nuevo aviso y, mientras tanto, Bruce le buscaba una niñera con mano dura.

-Pero es que yo ya no creo poder solo, Alfred-Bruce soltó la taza ya vacía para tomar una servilleta. No pudo contener un gemido exasperado cuando la taza no se separó de su mano, aun agitándola.

Aquello podía ser solo obra de alguien….. Richard John Grayson Wayne.

Alfred detectó el amenazante tic en el ojo de Bruce y exhaló un suspiro de resignación.

-Está bien, Señor Wayne, lo ayudaré-

Los ojos de Bruce se iluminaron al voltear a ver al hombre que lo crió.

-¿Me darás el teléfono de los militares?- preguntó esperanzado.

Alfred frunció el ceño.

-No-

-¿Entonces te quedarás?-

-Como dicen ustedes, Señor, "ni loco"-

-¿Entonces cómo me ayudarás?- ¿qué planeaba Alfred? Aquello lo tenía ya intrigado.

-Conozco a una dama en Inglaterra a quien no le molestaría venir a Gotham a tratar este tipo de casos- respondió muy serio- pero hay que darle extrema importancia- le advirtió- Ella le ayudará con el joven Richard, pero usted también tendrá que cooperar-

-Créeme, Alfred, he llegado a un punto en el que aceptaré la ayuda de quien sea- admitió.

Alfred sacó su móvil (aunque a Tim le parecía muy raro verlo con uno) y marcó uno de los números de la agenda.

-Sí, soy Alfred Pennyworth. Necesitaremos su ayuda. Es muy urgente-.


	2. Chapter 2

**CASSY! Qué pena, lo siento en verdad! D: Me tardé muchísimo, pero estoy en medio de algo un poco difícil y espero que me comprendas ): Espero que te guste. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, dejen muchos reviews y PM, para así estar al tanto de lo que opinan ;)**

-YUUHUUUUUU!-no paraba de exclamar Bruce con muchísima esperanza y entusiasmo, esperando en el recibidor junto a Alfred y Dick.

-Señor, compostura- le recordó Alfred, frunciendo el ceño ante el infantilismo del gesto.

-Sí, nos avergüenzas- lo apoyó el joven Robin.

-Bah, están celosos de mi felicidad- les acusó, restándole importancia a sus comentarios.

-Recuerde que la Señorita Jo sólo estará aquí durante una semana, el tiempo suficiente para reformar el no tan satisfactorio comportamiento del joven Richard- le recordó su viejo amigo, como advirtiéndole que no se emocionase tanto.

-¿Qué puede haber mejor que eso, Alfred? Es una especialista, viene con disposición para ayudarnos y no tomará mucho tiempo- continuó Bruce.

-¿Algo mejor? Que no viniera, ¡eso sería mejor!- comentó Dick mordazmente.

-Alguien está de malas porque le van a enseñar a comportarse- canturreó Bruce, destilando felicidad en la voz.

-¡Ja!- bufó el preadolescente- Si ni siquiera Batman ha podido, no lo hará cualquier niñera-.

-Ese es el problema (al menos para usted) joven Richard, no es cualquier niñera, es la Superniñera- recalcó Alfred, seriamente.

Antes de que Dick, quien estaba muy dispuesto a protestar, pudiera abrir la boca, sonó el timbre de la casa y Bruce corrió a atender la puerta.

al hacerlo se encontró con una mujer de cabello castaño claro y ojos cafés. Vestía un traje azul marino, llevaba gafas y su cabello lo había recogido en una cebolla. Su mirada, aunque no era indulgente, era servicial y firme.

-Usted debe ser el señor Bruce Wayne. Mi nombre es Jo y me conocen como la Superniñera- se presentó, estrechando manos.

-Sí, soy yo- confirmó sin molestarse en ocultar su emoción- Ha sido muy amable al venir hasta Gotham-

-Mi buen amigo, Alfred Pennyworth llamó diciendo que era una emergencia, y si él lo dice, entonces es verdad- comentó, analizando su entorno.

-¿Señorita Jo? ¿Qué hace?- Bruce arqueó una ceja, algo confundido por el comportamiento de la niñera.

-Analizo el entorno, usted sabe, para darme una idea de en qué tipo de ambiente se está desarrollando el niño- le explicó mientras miraba desaprobatoriamente los largos pasillos, los tenebrosos rincones, los antiguos adornos y los lúgubres retratos de algunos familiares del famoso Bruce Wayne.

-Ah, no tiene usted de qué preocuparse al respecto, le aseguro..- comenzó Bruce, sólo para ser interrumpido por la célebre niñera.

-El hogar del niño no es muy apropiado que digamos. Luce demasiado frío como para que se desarrolle correctamente alguien de su hogar. Habrá que cambiar esto si queremos lograr un progreso en la vida de todos- habló, grabando aquello en una grabadora de voz.

Bruce se sonrojó, apenado.

-Eso no es del todo cierto, lo que sucede….- farfulló con nerviosismo.

-Shh!- le pidió silencio- Esperemos que éste padre coopere en todo lo que se necesite de su parte- terminó Jo.

-En fin- Batman se aclaró la garganta- Me gustaría presentarle a mi familia- la guió hasta el recibidor, donde se encontraban Alfred y Dick- Ya conoce a Alfred- Jo y Alfred se saludaron, estrechando manos e intercambiando sonrisas.

-Me alegra verla aquí, Señorita Jo- le saludó el mayordomo- Sé que usted es la persona indicada para ésta misión-

-Y a mí me alegra haber venido, Alfred, con tan sólo ver esta casa te das una idea de lo grave de la situación-

Bruce frunció un poco el ceño, de manera casi inconsciente.

-Y él- puso su mano en el hombro de Dick- es mi hijo, Richard- continuó, tratando de ignorar la crítica hacia su casa.

Dick hizo lo posible por mirar a la nueva "intrusa" como si de un escarabajo se tratase. Ésta, por otro lado no le dio la interpretación que el niño hubiera deseado.

-El pobre niño muestra signos de rechazo cuando el padre tiene contacto con él, ese es otro aspecto en el que habrá que trabajar si queremos que esta familia funcione- volvió a hablar para su cinta. Requirió mucha fuerza de voluntad por parte de Dick para abstenerse de hacer un auténtico y super doloroso face palm.

-No, no. Dick y yo somos muy unidos- lo abrazó con fuerza de pronto- ¿lo ve?-

Dick aún le fruncía el ceño a la niñera, tratando de ignorar a Bruce. No cruzaba los brazos mientras lo hacía sólo porque Bruce los había atrapado en el incómodo abrazo que apresaba a Dick.

-Y el padre trata de acercarse con demasiada precipitación. Parece que no se da cuenta de lo mucho que está forzando a su pequeño hijo- ignoró las palabras de Bruce, aun grabando.

Bruce lo soltó, derrotado.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora qué hacemos, va a corregir su horrible comportamiento ya o más tarde?-

-¡Señor Wayne!- exclamaron al unísono Jo y Alfred, más que indignados.

-Una familia no se arregla en un día- le explicó ella, consternada.

-Y la señorita Jo no será la que haga todo el trabajo, usted cooperará en lo que ella le pida. Así es como este tipo de casos se trabaja- contribuyó Alfred.

-Es por eso que soy así, él nunca se esfuerza en nada relacionado conmigo- lloriqueó Dick falsamente, habiendo hallado una nueva forma de divertirse durante esas semanas que estaría sin sus hermanos en casa- ¿Es que no valgo la pena?-

Bruce lo miró boquiabierto, ¿desde cuándo el chiquillo se había vuelto tan dramático? Ese mocoso sí que era un muy buen actor.

-Esta es una de las razones por las cuales debe dedicarle más tiempo y amor a su familia- le reprendió Jo, preocupada por el "pobre" de Dick, interponiéndose entre él y su hijo.

Bruce no se lo podía creer. Lo que menos se creía era que ahora Dick le sonreía pretenciosamente desde la seguridad que le proveía estar detrás de la niñera.

"Se ha desatado el infierno" pensó, ciertamente intimidado por lo que fuera a pasar a partir de entonces. Aquella sonrisa maligna no le había gustado nada.

-Voy a necesitar que se comprometa- sentenció Jo, sacando a Bruce de su ensimismamiento- ¿Señor Wayne, me está escuchando? Comprometerse involucra escuchar lo que le digo-

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí claro-

"Esa mujer es la aliada del diablo (literalmente) y aún no se ha dado cuenta" se lamentó Bruce, algo temeroso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Freewritter007, tarde pero seguro, aquí está el nuevo capítulo ;) Gracias a todos por leer,por favor dejen muchos reviews o PM! **

-Muy bien, ahora que tengo su atención, le diré como trabajo. El primer día no me gusta intervenir, sólo lo hago si las circunstancias realmente lo ameritan, prefiero observar cómo los padres manejan la situación en casa con su familia para poder identificar los puntos en los que deberemos trabajar y mostrárselos en un video el día siguiente. Alfred me ha dicho que usted tiene cámaras de vigilancia por toda su casa-

-En efecto- respondió Bruce, mirando de reojo a Alfred.

-Me serán muy útiles. Ahora, no voy a invadir su privacidad pidiéndole que me enseñe a manejarlas, pero sí voy a solicitarle una lista de todos los lugares de la casa donde haya cámaras y también requeriré cada día las cintas desde el amanecer hasta que Dick se quede dormido en la noche-

¿Acaso Bruce había oído bien, esto tomaría las 24 horas de los próximos días de toda aquella semana? Bueno, algo era seguro; ya fuera que este… ¿experimento? funcionase o no para Dick, adiós Liga de la Justicia y Young Justice mientras aquella mujer estuviese a cargo.

-Pues vaya manera de no invadir la privacidad- musitó sarcásticamente, ganando un codazo por parte de Alfred- Auch, quiero decir, por supuesto. Le tendré completa la lista en una hora-

-Gracias- contestó Jo, aunque sin sonar del todo complacida- usted actúe normalmente, haga de cuenta que no estoy aquí- le instruyó, tomando asiento en el sofá de la sala de estar.

Así, toda la familia se dispuso a realizar sus actividades diarias; Alfred se puso a experimentar en la cocina, Bruce se fue a su estudio a revisar unos papeles de la empresa, y Dick se entretuvo con los videojuegos… al menos por un rato, hasta que le aburrieron y decidió ir a ver cómo solucionarlo.

Bruce estaba de lo más concentrado en su trabajo cuando una de las espeluznantes carcajadas de Dick resonó por todos los rincones de la mansión, haciéndolo brincar de la silla, arrojando los documentos al aire en el proceso.

-¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡RICHARD!- gritó, furioso, provocando que sonase otra carcajada. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber llamado sólo al adolescente, acudieron él y Jo. Alfred estaba más que acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas raras.

-¿Si?- inquirió Dick, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-No me vengas con "¿Si?". ¡Esto es obra tuya!- le acusó, aunque con su voz siendo aminorada por la espantosa risa, que no dejaba de escucharse.

-Sí, verás. Dado que estaba tan aburrido todo, decidí compartir mi felicidad con ustedes. Cada vez que se escuchen la letra e o la o, el sonido de mi risa va a inundar por completo la casa-.

Bruce lo miraba incrédulamente con un tic en el ojo. Aquello no era para nada una manera de "compartir felicidad", la risa de Dick era por mucho uno de los sonidos más exasperantes que se pudiese emitir, y justo ahora él lo que necesitaba era trabajar, tenía una junta muy importante la siguiente semana y ya no podía postergar ni un día más el análisis de aquellos archivos, no si quería dedicarse al cien por ciento a cumplir con las instrucciones de Jo.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues no está dando resultado, haz que pare- le ordenó al sonriente joven.

-No-

-¡No te estoy preguntando, Dick!- los nervios de Bruce no lo aguantarían mucho más, esas horribles risotadas no dejaban de escucharse.

-Qué mal, porque no voy a apagar nada-el acróbata replicó tranquilamente, aunque le irritaba un poco que Bruce no tuviese el más mínimo sentido del humor.

-Si no haces lo que te digo por las buenas, te voy a dar semejante paliza que hará que cambies de opinión, tú decides- le amenazó.

Fue ahí donde intervino Jo.

-¡Un momento! ¡Utilizar la violencia en los niños jamás es una buena opción!- Bruce la miró atónito, ahí sí que podía diferir con ella, estaba claro que aquella mujer nunca se había topado con un niño como Dick o como Jason - ¿no vas a preguntarle por qué está haciendo esto?-

-Está muy claro por qué lo hace, y créame que no es para alegrarnos el día-

-Quizás sí, ¿usualmente se toma el tiempo para hablar con su hijo de estas cosas? Porque claramente en este momento no- le criticó- dime, pequeño, ¿hay alguna razón por la cual hayas decidido que hacer esto era una buena idea?- preguntó, dirigiéndose ahora a Dick, quien enseguida bajó desvió la mirada al suelo, cabizbajo.

-Pues… la verdad es que sí; normalmente nunca me aburro tanto, juego con mis hermanos o salgo con mis amigos, pero ya que mis hermanos no están y yo no puedo salir porque estoy castigado, decidí que podría estar con Bruce y de paso alegrarle el día a Alfred, a él sí le gusta mi risa, dice que le alegra que sea feliz-

-¿Y fue esta la única manera que se te pudo ocurrir para pasar tiempo con tu padre?- le cuestionó, conmovida.

-¿Es que acaso hay otra?- respondió dramáticamente, pero con tanto sentimiento en la voz que podría hacer llorar a cualquiera. Inclusive Jo batalló un poco para contener las lágrimas. Había que conocerlo tan bien como Bruce lo conocía para saber que estaba fingiendo y que si sentía algo en ese momento no era precisamente tristeza.

-Dijiste que estabas castigado, ¿eso por qué?- preguntó Jo con profundo interés, aun con las carcajadas de Richard de música de fondo.

-No lo sé con exactitud. La verdad es que no comprendo muy bien los criterios de Bruce, a veces por cosas graves sólo me quita la televisión y en otras ocasiones exagera, por ejemplo ahorita, por una bromita inocente ya me quería pegar- contestó mientras su labio inferior temblaba, anunciando la posible amenaza de lágrimas de cocodrilo.

Bruce estaba boquiabierto justo cuando Jo le dirigió una poderosa y larga mirada fulminante. Gracias a Dios, una llamada en su celular lo salvó.

-Sí, buenas tardes- contestó sin siquiera mirar el identificador de llamadas.

-Bruce, no sabes lo que pasó hoy, no quiero quitarte tu tiempo, pero tengo que contarle a alguien- Batman frunció el ceño, visiblemente irritado.

-¿Tengo cara de vecina metiche? No me interesa, Clark- ladró.

-Pero es muy importante- replicó al borde de la desesperación- Ya no sé qué hacer con Conner, los últimos días de clase lo estuvieron regresando a casa por su mala actitud, si no fuera por sus notas ni siquiera hubiera aprobado las materias-

-Mira, justo ahora yo estoy en casa con alguien que al parecer tiene una posible solución para los problemas disciplinarios de Dick, no me incumben…-

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Compártelo, pagaré la mitad! ¡No te muevas, voy en camino!- colgó.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!-

Pero era demasiado tarde, Superman voló más rápido que nunca, y como 20 segundos después se escuchó el timbre de la puerta.

Antes de que Bruce pudiese impedirlo, Alfred ya había abierto la puerta e invitado a pasar a los recién llegados.

Ahí en su vestíbulo se encontraba Clark Kent llevando del brazo a un malhumorado Conner, a quien se notaba que habían llevado a fuerzas.

Dick sonrió y corrió a saludar.

-Hey Supes, ¿qué hacen aquí tu viejo y tú? Pensé que estabas castigado o algo así-

Conner se soltó para alejarse un poco de Clark y hablar con su joven amigo a gusto.

-La verdad es que no lo sé. Yo estaba muy tranquilo jugando un video juego que Roy me prestó y justo cuando estaba a punto de pasar de nivel llega Clark y me trae hasta aquí, ¡ni tiempo me dio de ponerle pausa!- refunfuñó, guardando silencio sólo el tiempo suficiente para escuchar las escalofriantes carcajadas de fondo- Oye ¿y tu risa por qué se escucha en toda la casa?-

Robin le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Al rato te cuento lo de mi jovial risa- sonrió maléficamente- Pero no te apures, te aseguro que esto será igual, si no es que más, divertido que el videojuego de Roy-.


	4. Chapter 4

-Ya estoy aquí, Burce, ¿y esa bendita solución tuya para enderezar a éstos rufianes?- inquirió su Kriptoniano amigo, algo decepcionado de que, al parecer, la conducta de Dick no estaba mejorando ni con las últimas esperanzas/opciones de Bruce, y él ya estaba más que harto con las últimas "hazañas" de su crío.

-Estábamos en eso cuando llegaste arrastrando al chico, Clark- rugió el Caballero de la Noche- y para que te lo sepas, esto no funciona si no hay disposición de ambas partes- le explicó cruzado de brazos con aire sabiondo- así que creo que no….-

-No necesariamente- lo interrumpió Richard, haciendo que las tenebrosas risas cesaran, soltando a Conner y dando un paso al frente para entrometerse en la conversación de aquellos adultos- yo no tenía la más mínima intención de cooperar y he cambiado de parecer, la comprensión y el apoyo de Jo me hicieron recapacitar y decidí intentarlo- mintió descaradamente, con toda la intención de hacer que su amigo se quedara.

-¿Lo ves? Conner es rescatable si con Dick se ha podido hacer algo- argumentó el reportero, restándole importancia a los comentarios de su amigo- En todo caso, ¿de qué maravillosa solución estamos hablando… y quién es Jo, tu nueva novia, qué pasó con Talia y con Selina y con...- pensó- con…mmm…todas esas chicas con las que a veces sales?, la verdad es que ya no sé, se te ve en los medios con una diferente para cada ocasión, creo, mi amigo, que cambias más de novia que de ropa interior- concluyó, negando con la cabeza.

-No hay signos de estabilidad en las relaciones de pareja que el padre del niño sostiene. Éste hombre es un mujeriego y ese no es un ejemplo sano para ningún pequeño en desarrollo- Jo volvió a hablar para su grabadora.

Bruce requirió de mucha fuerza de voluntad para no hacer un face palm o dar un zape a su compañero (aunque no es como que serviría de algo, de todos modos, por algo le llamaban El Hombre de Acero a Clark); ¡lo habían hecho quedar mal otra vez! ¿Ahora cómo le haría ver a esa no tan perspicaz mujer que él era un buen padre que ponía todo lo que estaba de su parte y el único allí que necesitaba un par de ajustes era Dick? Vaya que aquél no era su día de suerte.

Jo, sin perder tiempo, terminó de grabar y se aproximó hacia ellos, sin dejar de mirar con dureza a Clark.

-Mi nombre es Jo, y soy la "maravillosa solución", como usted dice- se presentó, utilizando el término de Clark con desaprobación en la voz y en la mirada.

El Hombre de Acero se puso rojo de vergüenza, ¿qué dirían sus padres si supieran que acababa de faltarle al respeto a una dama?

-Discúlpeme usted- habló casi al instante, estrechando la mano de Jo- ¿Dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Clark Kent y él- indicó a Superboy con un gesto- es mi hijo Conner Kent- los presentó, nervioso. Aquella mujer vaya que imponía.

-Por lo que he entendido, Señor Kent, usted también tiene problemas en el desempeño de su paternidad- asumió Jo.

-Sí, ha entendido a la perfección- respondió ilusionado con la idea de que alguien que lucía tan disciplinada le ayudaría a evitar que Conner se saliese aún más de la raya.

-Pues yo no suelo hacer este tipo de cosas, pero si usted se parece en algo al Señor Wayne, entonces está más que claro que necesita ayuda urgente- sentenció- Me llaman La Superniñera y con gusto aceptaré brindarle mis servicios de …mmm… orientación familiar también a usted-

Ni falta hace decir que superman casi brinca de alegría, incluso si la reacción de su joven clon no fue tan entusiasta.

-¡¿Qué?!- espetó-Clark, debes estar bromeando, no necesitamos "orientación"- reclamó, pronunciando la última palabra con dificultad y desdén.

Jo ensanchó los ojos, sin despegar la mirada del alegre Superman hasta que éste último se dio cuenta y poco a poco disminuyó su euforia.

-¿Pa…pasa algo- tartamudeó, inseguro de ya haber cometido algún error. Jo sólo lo siguió mirando, expectante.

-Creo que en estas familias hay demasiado libertinaje, pero todo comienza en las costumbres del hogar-

-¿Perdón?- intervino Bruce, sin comprender en lo más mínimo. Lo más cercano que permitía que sus hijos estuvieran del libertinaje era pasar la noche en la base si sabía que Black Canary (sin Oliver) o Wonder Woman iban a estar ahí para vigilarlos.

-Hace falta más respeto, ¿por qué permiten que los llamen por sus nombres de pila en vez de "papá"- fue más directa.

Bruce se puso a pensar en ello. Realmente ninguno de sus muchachos tenía problema en llamarlo así, sólo que no lo hacían tanto frente a los demás como en casa. Clark, por otro lado, no tenía idea; Conner a veces lo llamaba de un modo y a veces de otro, no es como que tuviera alguna razón en particular, y fue lo que le dijo a la mujer.

-No les pregunté por qué ellos lo hacen, sino ¿por qué se los permiten?- ambos hombres se quedaron callados, sin saber qué responder- tiene que haber una jerarquía establecida, si en vez de ser papá en todo momento, son a veces Clark o Bruce o no lo sé, ¿amigo?, ¿viejo?, no sé de qué otra forma los llamen, el punto es: a la hora de dar órdenes y obedecerlas, cómo sabrán los muchachos quién las está dando, si su papá o su amigo. Su autoridad debe ser constante, y para ello deben de reafirmarla siempre que se dé algún tipo de comunicación entre ustedes y sus hijos- les explicó, y para infortunio de los chicos, a ambos adultos les pareció lógico.

Dick frunció el ceño. Él no tenía problema en llamar "papá" a Bruce, él era su padre, pero una cosa era hacerlo sólo porque sí y otra cosa era llamarle así sólo porque una extraña le quisiera imponer tal hábito.

Conner sólo la fulminó con la mirada, no le gustaban las órdenes, mucho menos de los desconocidos… excepto si era durante el entrenamiento o si se trataba de adultos mayores (créanlo o no, el muchacho era uno de los jóvenes respetuosos con los adultos de la tercera edad, le recordaban a sus abuelos Kent).


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias por todo, lectores ;) Por favor dejen reviews o PM para saber su opinión! **

Clark sintió como si lo abofetearan emocionalmente, muchas veces sus propios padres le habían mencionado algo al respecto cuando recién habían conocido a Conner, pero justo en ese momento no quería presionar al muchacho para que se sintiera cómodo al adaptarse a su nueva familia… aunque pensándolo bien, Superboy parecía bastante a gusto con su nuevo estilo de vida.

-La dama tiene razón, Conner, es una falta de respeto, ¿Cuándo has visto que tus abuelos me permitan llamarlos Jonathan o Martha?-

-¡Pero si eso es diferente!- objetó el adolescente kriptoniano. Lo que Robin le había dicho no tenía sentido en lo absoluto, ¡aquella mujer no era para nada divertida!

-¿Y cómo es diferente?- inquirió Clark, curiosamente.

-¡Pues en que ellos son mis abuelos y se merecen todo el respeto del mundo!- respondió con naturalidad, provocando que a Bruce se le escapase una risilla insolente al ver la expresión anonadada en el rostro de Clark.

-¡Y yo soy tu padre!- ahora fue el turno de Dick de reírse al escuchar a Superman pronunciar la frase de tipo Darth Vader- ¡También me merezco tu respeto!-

-Sí, Clark- Superman entrecerró los ojos, notando que el muchacho le restaba validez a su argumento- pero no es lo mismo-

-Pues no me importa lo que tengas que decir al respecto, jovencito- sentenció- a partir de ahora o me llamas Papá o no te haré caso-

-Bien- respondió obstinadamente- puedo vivir contigo ignorándome, no sería la primera vez ¿o sí? Pero qué ironías de la vida- se mofó, sin lucir afectado con la amenaza en lo más mínimo.

-Ay, sabes que no lo dije en ese sentido- se abofeteó mentalmente el Hombre de Acero.

-Como sea, Clark-

Robin estaba prácticamente al borde de soltar una de sus conocidísimas carcajadas al ver a Superman tan mortificado y a Superboy tan indiferente al respecto.

-Y tú no te rías, Dick, que yo también pienso que la Señorita Jo tiene razón-

Esto sí que le borró la sonrisa del rostro al Chico Maravilla.

-Bruce, tienes que estar de broma- se quejó Dick, recibiendo una severa BatiMirada- digo; papá, tienes que estar de broma-

-¿Y cómo por qué lo estaría?-

-Porque…ehh… porque ….-titubeó, sin encontrar una buena razón- ¡porque no puedes ponerte a hacer algo sólo porque lo dice una extraña!-

-Ah, pero cuando esa misma extraña me dijo que tenía que calmarme cuando estabas jugando tus bromitas molestas, si valía la pena escucharla ¿no?-

Dick rodó los ojos con fastidio, ahora sí que le había salido el tiro por la culata, y presentía que no era la única dificultad que esa intrusa le haría pasar.

-Sí, bueno, en ese caso…- tronó los dedos y las carcajadas volvieron a escucharse, lo que provocó que Dick soltase una real.

-¡RICHARD!-

-¿Sí, papá?-

-No utilices la ironía en mi contra-

-Bueno, bueno, basta ya- intervino la Superniñera- tengo una sugerencia para ustedes cuatro-

Con eso obtuvo la atención de ambos padres.

-Algo que muchas familias hacen el primer día es ir a comprar la despensa- la observaban cuatro pares de atónitos ojos con signos de interrogación imaginarios sobre sus cabezas- Enserio, para ver cómo cambia la conducta de los hijos en los lugares públicos-

-¿Sabe? Habla como si estudiase monos- comentó resentido Dick, cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

-Odio los monos- Conner, quien ya tenía el ceño fruncido desde antes, también se cruzó de brazos.

Superman, presintiendo que se acercaba una sublevación, se acercó y puso una mano en el hombro de cada chico.

-Me parece una gran idea. Vamos niños, todos al auto de Bruce-

-¿Qué? ¿por qué al mío?-

-Porque yo no llegué en auto, tú sabes, me encontraba por aquí cuando llamé- mintió. La Superniñera no podía saber que había llegado volando desde Metrópolis.

Bruce rechinó los dientes, maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras recorría todo el camino hacia el garaje. Abrió la puerta del conductor del auto más cercano le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Jo.

-Muy amable-

Dick se sentó en la parte trasera, detrás de Bruce y Conner en la otra ventana, detrás de Jo.

-¿Y dónde pretenden ustedes que me siente yo?- reclamó Clark a los adolescentes, quienes sólo se miraron entre ellos, ambos determinados a tener el lugar junto a la ventana.

La primera parte del camino fue silenciosa, al menos hasta que entraron a la ciudad.

-Ese semáforo está en rojo- señaló Clark, desde su lugar en la parte trasera en el asiento de en medio.

-Ya lo había visto- respondió Bruce de mal humor.

-Seguro- bufó su amigo- y es por eso que ni siquiera habías reducido la velocidad.

-Apenas iba a hacerlo-

-Sí, te creo-

-No mientas, claro que no me crees-

-Que sí-

Conner y Dick lucían agobiados. Había pasado algo similar en cada semáforo, cada cruce, cada retorno. En fin, no era divertido viajar con Superman y Batman en el mismo vehículo. Por suerte llegaron al centro comercial antes de que alguno de los 4 superhéroes decidiera ir en contra de su código moral y cometer homicidio.

Lo primero que hicieron, por insistencia de Bruce, fue ir a comprar las frutas y verduras. Sacó una lista de su bolsillo y comenzó a instruir a Dick para que fuera por algunas cosas.

-Dick, trae algunas coles de Bruselas-

-¡EUGH, no!- se negó, haciendo una mueca de repulsión ante la sola idea de llevarlas a casa con ellos.

Jo pareció notarlo y sacó de nuevo su pequeña grabadora.

-El niño no parece acostumbrado a ingerir comida saludable, ¿Entonces de qué se alimentará? Comienza a preocuparme un su estado en cuanto a nutrición se refiere- habló para su pequeño aparato.

Batman frunció el ceño a Dick, como queriendo decir "¡Mira lo que has hecho!" y extendió el brazo, señalando en dirección a las coles para darle a entender que el asunto no estaba a discusión.

Dick puso una expresión de fastidio y fue por las malditas coles. Conner fue con él, seguro de que no quería quedarse a solas con aquellos 3 extraños adultos.

Las coles estaban en el extremo de la sección de verduras y junto a la de ropa.

-Tengo una idea- sonrió Superboy.

Bruce justo se encontraba examinando un tomate para decidir si llevárselo o no, cuando Clark se puso serio.

-Escucho las risas de los niños en la sección de ropa- le informó a su compañero, pero era ya demasiado tarde.

-¡Ayúdennos!- gritó Conner desde el interior de uno de los probadores, haciendo que ambos padres y muchos empleados que pasaban por ahí acudieran asustados.

-¡Por favor!- gritó ahora Dick desde el probador de al lado.

-¡No hay papel en estos baños!- gritaron ambos adolescentes, aguantándose las ganas de reír.

No obstante, los padres "responsables" estaban rojos de vergüenza gracias a aquella bromita tonta. Ahí estaba Jo, tomando notas en una libreta y hablándole a su estúpida maquinita; Estaban tan fritos.


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias por leer :) Por favor dejen review o PM con su opinión!

Bruce seguía sosteniéndose la frente con la mano derecha para prevenir que le viniera una jaqueca peor, cubriendo también parte de su rosto, el cual estaba rojo en señal de extrema vergüenza, mientras que Clark se encontraba totalmente quieto, sintiendo máxima incomodidad. Jo lo miraba como recriminándole que hiciera algo en vez de sólo quedarse ahí parado, pero es que no tenía idea de qué, así que fingió no notar la penetrante mirada de la experta. Y si eso lo convertía en un perfecto inútil, pues ¿qué más da?, lo era.

Jo continuó tomando notas hasta que uno de los oficiales de seguridad del centro comercial se les acercó.

-¿Esos son sus hijos?- les preguntó, claramente disgustado.

-No- contestó Bruce rápidamente.

Jo arqueó una ceja y los miró a ambos desaprobatoriamente. Clark frunció el ceño y le dio un codazo a su apenado amigo. El Caballero de la Noche suspiró con resignación y se quitó la mano de la frente.

-Bueno, sí- admitió, levantando la mirada- uno de ellos es mío-

-El otro es mío- añadió el reportero.

-Pues tienen que llevárselos de aquí, están alterando el orden público- les informó

Y la verdad era que sí, ya hasta se habían formado rumores acerca de lo poco higiénicos que eran en ese centro comercial.

-Entendemos perfectamente, ¡Dick, afuera!-

-¡Pero todavía nadie nos trae papel!-

-O sales o el único papel de baño que tendrás durante las próximas dos semanas serán las hojas de árboles que puedas recolectar-le amenazó muy serio.

Y como no había nadie que se pudiese resistir a los dulces tratos de Batman, Dick decidió hacerle caso por esa ocasión y salir del cubículo.

-Conner- le llamó Clark, cruzado de brazos desde el otro lado de la puerta- tú también tienes que salir de ahí, ya nos pidieron que nos fuéramos-

Conner salió como por arte de magia.

-Uff, por fin, ¿Ya vamos a casa? Genial. ¿Vienes con nosotros, Dick? para competir en ese videojuego que te decía- Clark no pudo evitar fruncirle el ceño aunque el chico ni le estuviese mirando. Acababan de hacerles pasar un momento de suma vergüenza a él y a Bruce, ¿Cómo podían tomárselo tan a la ligera?

-¡NI LO SUEÑES!- bramó el furioso reportero.

Conner sólo lo miró con una expresión aburrida e indiferente. Después volteó a ver a Jo.

-¿Se supone que él me grite así?-

Jo alzó una ceja, expectante. Clark respiró profundamente para recuperar la calma antes de dirigirse de nuevo al chico.

-¿A casa? Eso sí que no, muchacho- se opuso Superman- No vamos a casa, vamos a otro centro comercial hasta que acabemos estas compras-

-Ejem- Jo se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de ambos padres y cerrando su libretita- Creo que ya he visto suficiente acerca del comportamiento en público. ¿Por qué no terminan sus compras y me llaman cuando ya vayan a regresar a sus casas? Al parecer los niños no se cohíben uno con la presencia del otro, lo cual nos facilitará las cosas a todos. Oh, aunque tengo qué saber, ¿Cuál de ellos se duerme más temprano?-

Ambos chicos arquearon una ceja ante la pregunta, ¿Acaso eso era relevante? Al parecer sí. Conner bufó, ¿Qué, también les pediría muestras de orina? Aunque bueno, quizás no debería subestimar a la tal Jo, todo en esta vida es posible, reflexionó el joven y temperamental clon.

-Richard tiene permitido estar despierto hasta las 9:30- contestó Bruce inflexible.

-Y, bueno, Conner….Conner duerme cuando le da sueño- respondió un apenadísimo Clark.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, después de la hora de cenar me quedaré con los Wayne y después iré con los Kent. Ya mañana les expondré un resumen de mis observaciones-

Ambos adultos asintieron una sóla vez, aliviados de que Jo no presenciaría el resto de las compras, el cual por cierto estuvo un poco más tranquilo. Sólo tuvieron que ser sacados de un par de centros comerciales más.

Apenas llegaron a la mansión, ambos jóvenes corrieron a la sala de televisión para buscar algún programa interesante, pero Alfred se posicionó frente al aparato, mirándolos expectante.

-Ehmm… ¿Sí, Alfred?- preguntó Dick educadamente, después de sólo tres incómodos minutos de silencio.

-Joven Richard y Joven Conner- les reprendió- la cena está casi lista y ustedes están aquí de lo más relajados. Yo les sugiero que se laven las manos y enseguida vayan donde sus respectivos padres para ayudarles a causar una buena impresión en la Señorita Jo-

-Oh, Alfred, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Estoy seguro de que la hemos impresionado bastante- comentó Dick con una sonrisilla socarrona.

Conner también sonrió un poco, incapaz de sostener el semblante serio.

-Bueno, pues de todos modos, nunca está de más un poco de ayuda extra. Recuerde que mañana me voy de viaje y su padre necesitará de todo su apoyo-

Dick suspiró, derrotado. Nadie podía ganarle a Alfred en una discusión.

-Está bien. Por ti, Alfred- aceptó, poniéndose de pie- Vamos, Supes, charlemos un poco con Jo y ayudemos a los ancianos-

Conner lo siguió hasta la sala de estar. En realidad, no quería conversar con ella, pero si eso significaba vengarse de Clark por interrumpirlo justo cuando iba a pasar de nivel, lo haría.

Jo se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofás, tomando notas, cuando Dick se sentó junto a ella, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Conner se sentó al otro lado, pero mantuvo su distancia.

-Hooooola, ¿Cómo está nuestra niñera favorita?-

-¿Qué tal, Richard?- le saludó atentamente. Cuando después de un rato el brazo del Chico Maravilla seguía en sus hombros, levantó la vista de su libreta- Niños, ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?-

-Creo que no nos estamos entendiendo- intervino Superboy- somos nosotros los que venimos a ofrecerle nuestra ayuda-

Jo lo miró anonadada. ¿Ellos ayudarla? ¿A qué?

-En efecto. Creo que no los entiendo. Explíquense, por favor-

-Bueno, sabemos que viene a ayudarnos- comenzó Dick- usted sabe, a mejorar como familia-

Jo asintió, aun sin saber a qué iba todo esto.

-También sabemos que está tomando notas de las deficiencias de Clark y Bruce como figuras paternas- aportó Conner, seriamente.

Jo los miraba, incrédula.

-Así que por el bien de nuestro desarrollo- justificó Dick.

-Y por el de nuestros padres- continuó Conner.

-Tenemos información que puede resultarte de utilidad- soltó Richard, finalmente.

-Y nos gustaría que lo manejaras como una denuncia anónima- complementó Conner.

Jo miró sorprendida de un chico al otro, antes de entrecerrar sus ojos y prepararse para tomar notas.

-Hecho- aceptó.

-Cuando enviaron la autorización para el refuerzo de vacuna en la escuela, Clark pensó que era para una excursión y, como estaba castigado, le puso que no sin leerlo. Cuando le dije que era no me creyó-

Jo lucía alarmada, así que Conner continuó.

-Enserio. Te contaré más a fondo: Le di la circular y Clark dijo "no autorizaré para que vayas a una excursión, estás castigado", y yo respondí "Clark, es para una vacuna, no una excursión", y él dijo "¿Crees que nací ayer?", y yo contesté "evidentemente no", y él estaba como "insolente!", y yo le dije "Viejo, ¿vas a firmar o no?", y él gritó "¡A tu habitación!" y yo dije "sí, sólo hago una rápida llamada a casa de mis abuelos" y fue cuando le comenté a mi abuela y ella me llevó a inyectar. Ese día le sacó copia a mi cartilla y llama a Clark un día antes para notificarle-

-Un día Bruce no me dejó dormir hasta que memoricé los planos de su auto al derecho y al revés-

-Cuando me iba a enseñar a nadar, Clark me tiró al río. Dijo que así le habían enseñado a él… lo peor es que lo investigué y no me estaba mintiendo-

-El otro día tuve que pintar toda una pared porque vi a uno de mis hermanitos dibujándola en ella y no lo acusé-

-El otro día fui a una fiesta, llegué como a las 3 de la tarde del día siguiente y le dije a Clark que venía de la escuela. Se lo creyó completamente… a pesar de que no llevaba ni mochila-

-Una vez Bruce quizo hacer el desayuno y mis panqueques estaban todos crudos-

-Una día Clark hizo pay y en vez de ponerle azucar le puso sal de la que no sólo hace que no sepa bien, ¡sino que también laxa... y mucho!-

-La otra vez- Bruce iba pasando, pero Dick continuó- duré como 5 días sin bañarme-

-Jajajaja, cool- rió Superboy.

Jo se alejó disimuladamente, quitándo de sus hombros el brazo de Dick.

-Eugh- exclamó- ¿por qué?-

-Bruce me confundía con mis hermanos- se explicó- Los veía a ellos que se metían a bañar y pensaba que todos lo hacíamos-

Jo miró a Bruce con incredulidad.

-En mi defensa- se apresuró Bruce, tomado por sorpresa- Los 4 son muy parecidos. Todos tienen el cabello negro!- exclamó antes de salir de ahí, como si su patético argumento fuese razonable.


	7. Chapter 7

**Muchas gracias por leer :) ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin actualizar en esta historia, pero hoy llegue temprano y de buen humor y decidí escribir otro capítulo :D así que espero que les guste. Esta historia es para Freewritter007 :) aunque no hemos podido escribir mucho de "¿Vale la pena volver a vivir?" últimamente, pero espero que le guste éste capítulo :D **

**Por favor dejen Review o PM haciéndome saber qué opinan, sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí :3 ! **

Jo se levantó del sofá, guardando su inseparable libretita.

-Vayan a lavarse las manos niños- les ordenó- yo me encargo de salvar a sus familias-

A pesar de que ninguno quería lavarse las manos en realidad, el ambiente de seriedad y decisión que rodeaba a Jo no les permitió contradecirla. Lentamente salieron de ahí, algo sorprendidos por la repentina extraña actitud de la niñera.

Jo entrecerró los ojos en dirección a la cocina, que era a donde Bruce se dirigía cuando salió de aquella salita y caminó hacia allá con paso seguro.

Una vez ahí, descubrió a ambos padres irresponsables muy tranquilos. Clark ayudando a Alfred a preparar la cena y Bruce poniendo la mesa, debido a su ineptitud culinaria. Decidió esperar a que terminasen para después llamarlos.

-Alfred, ¿te molestaría ir por los chicos? Tengo un par de asuntos que atender con estos desobligados individuos- articuló molesta.

Ambos superhéroes lanzaron a Alfred miradas suplicantes, como implorándole que no los dejara a la merced de aquella ruda mujer. Los dos sabían que su desempeño aquella tarde había dejado mucho que desear, ¡Pero es que en realidad no había sido culpa suya! Los chicos se habían aprovechado…

-Por supuesto, Señorita Jo-

De acuerdo, si no lo conocieran bien hasta podrían jurar que Alfred les había sonreído… burlescamente.

Bruce se armó de valor e iba a hablar en su defensa, pero Jo levantó su mano en un gesto de silencio.

-No. Digan. Nada- remarcó cada palabra de su "petición"- Los dos están peor de lo que me imaginaba- les informó, nada contenta- Y la verdad es que están tan mal que he llegado a la teoría de que están relacionados con más personas así-

Ok, ninguno sabía a qué iba todo esto.

-No me gusta quedarme mucho tiempo en un lugar, pero podría quedarme algunos días más si al menos otra familia se une a nuestra causa- ofreció, con pesar en la mirada- me preocupan los pobres niños a su merced-

Perfecto, pensaba Clark. Él sabía bastante bien que esos niños no cambiarían de actitud en tan pocos días, necesitaban más tiempo, y si eso significaba conseguir más gente, lo harían! Al fin y al cabo, conocían a muchas personas con hijos.

Jo les dedicó una mirada más fría que los casquetes polares, cual si en vez de ser sólo padres incapaces de controlar a sus hijos, fuesen un par de seres despreciables, como supervillanos o los culpables de que se hubiese hundido el Titanic.

-Los dejaré a solas para que lo piensen y hagan las llamadas que tengan que hacer- dijo muy seria- tienen media hora, hasta que esté lista la cena de los niños- determinó, saliendo de ahí sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

Clark comenzó a entrar en pánico, ¡Y es que media hora era muy poco tiempo para que alguien no tan desesperado como ellos dos aceptara semejante cosa! Bruce pareció notar el nerviosismo de su amigo y le propinó un zape antes de que comenzase a hiperventilar.

-¡Sé objetivo, Kent, contrólate!- espetó, sacando la agenda en la cal anotaba los teléfonos de sus conocidos- Claro que encontraremos a alguien, sólo es cosa de ubicar a más padres ineptos como nosotros- le aseguró, hojeando la pequeña libreta.

-Nadie más es tan inepto en esto como para aceptar la ayuda de Jo así como así, Bruce- replicó el Hombre de Acero, una vez que recuperó la compostura.

-¡Ja! Eso crees tú- contestó. Al parecer había encontrado lo que buscaba- Te lo dije, sólo es cuestión de pensar en frío y buscar-

El Caballero de la Noche le acercó el directorio a su compañero para que viera el nombre que señalaba y, cuando lo hizo, Clark sintió paz de nuevo. Bien, él seguro que aceptaría, no había muchos padres tan desorientados como su amigo.

Compartiendo una sonrisa triunfal, ambos se dirigieron al teléfono. Bruce marcó el número sin vacilar y lo puso en altavoz para que Clark también escuchase.

Al escuchar el sonido del teléfono de la casa, ambos adolescentes se miraron entre sí competitivamente. Casi como si tuviesen la habilidad de leer la mente uno del otro, ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo del sofá y comenzaron así una carrera llena de empujones y codazos hacia el escandaloso aparato.

Al pasar el de mayor edad a lado suyo, su oponente le propinó un fuerte codazo que lo dejó momentáneamente sin aire, pero éste se recuperó pronto debido a la adrenalina que en aquellos momentos lo recorría y echó a correr de nuevo.

Bien, si es que quería jugar sucio, y no es como si alguna vez hubiera juego limpio entre esos dos, perfecto.

La rebasó sólo lo suficiente y entonces se barrió frente a ella, cortándole el paso y al mismo tiempo haciéndole tropezar, debido al impulso que su contrincante llevaba al correr.

Se quitó de encima a su rival y se puso de pie rápidamente, lanzándose al teléfono.

-Buenas tardes, ¿A quién busca?- contestó el aparato educadamente, con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

-Hola, Roy. Soy yo, Bruce Wayne y estoy aquí en mi casa, con Clark Kent- respondió, con cortesía- ¿Está Oliver ahí? Quisiéramos hablar con él-

-¿Oliver?- repitió, mirando de reojo hacia la puerta del estudio de Ollie, en el cual se encontraba revisando unos documentos de Industrias Queen.

Artemis, quien estaría ahí durante un par de semanas hasta que su madre volviera de un viaje para visitar a una prima, se había puesto ya de pie. La chica enarcó una ceja al escuchar el nombre de Oliver y se acercó al teléfono. En ocasiones llamaban algunas de las "amigas" de antes de que Oliver conociera a Dinah para invitarse solas a cenar a la casa en la primera oportunidad. Era cuando ambos adolescentes hacían equipo para evitar que perjudicasen a Dinah de cualquier modo, ya que ella no vivía allí y lo justo era que alguien saliera en defensa suya.

Roy se apartó un poco para que la arquera también pudiese escuchar, pero no tanto como para que Bruce no lo escuchase con claridad.

-No, no se encuentra- mintió él- pero si gustas puedo pasarle el recado- se ofreció. Algo le decía que aquello era de incumbencia suya también.

Y así fue como el inocente, crédulo y confiado Caballero Obscuro y el Hombre de Acero comenzaron a explicar la situación en la que se encontraban, hablando de Jo como una gran oportunidad de ser guiados correctamente en el camino adecuado de la paternidad y un montón de cosas más que a los arqueros no les sonaron nada bien.

-… y queríamos proponerle a Oliver que fuera partícipe, junto con nosotros, de esta enriquecedora experiencia- finalizó el empresario, muy convincentemente.

Que desafortunado que los encantos de Bruce Wayne a la hora de los negocios no tuviesen efecto alguno en los chicos al otro lado de la línea, quienes se miraron entre sí con la misma expresión firme en el rostro.

-Ya veo- respondió el joven- Miren, justo ahora no está, acababa de salir cuando llamaron, pero no se preocupen, cuando regrese yo le explico todo lo que me acaban de decir y le digo que les devuelva la llamada-

-Gracias-

-Muy amable-

-No hay de qué, Señor Kent, Señor Wayne. Adiós- se despidió con cortesía.

-Adiós- respondió Clark.

-Adiós- con esto, Batman colgó.

-¡¿Quién era, muchachos?!- preguntó Ollie, desde su despacho, aun con el escritorio lleno de aburridos documentos, cuya revisión había dejado para última hora.

-¡Número equivocado!- respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Listo- dictaminó Bruce, con suma seriedad, como si se tratase de un secreto de Estado.

-Pero supongo que no nos limitaremos a avisarle a Oliver y ya- replicó el otro superhéroe.

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que cometerá la estupidez de decir que no?-

-Bueno, no podemos tenerlo por seguro. Además, es Ollie de quien hablamos-

-Sería muy pero muy tonto de su parte- espetó Bruce- pero tienes razón, hay que asegurarnos de tener al menos una familia más- dictaminó, abriendo de nuevo su pequeño directorio.

Tomó el teléfono, muy seguro de sí mismo, y marcó el número de Aquaman.


	8. Chapter 8

**Gracias por leer (: Por favor díganme qué opinan, ya sea por Review o PM ;) **

**Si pueden lean mi historia de The Mortal Instruments y díganme qué les parece :D**

El rey Orin observó a su familia por el rabillo del ojo, tratando de lidiar con el incómodo silencio. Últimamente las cenas se habían vuelto muy calladas; todos mirando su comida sin interés alguno, haciendo comentarios mordaces o sarcásticos cuando alguien hablaba, mirando a los demás con fastidio como si lo único que quisiesen fuera tomar su plato y comérselo por separado, cada quien en su pieza.

La reina Mera se encontraba a mediados de su embarazo y los cambios hormonales eran más que notorios… sobre todo para el rey, quien nunca antes había visitado tantos restaurantes diferentes en un lapso de 24 horas- especialmente durante las noches- buscando distintos platillos que se le habían antojado a la reina, lo cual por ende lo privaba del sueño, causándole un estado de ánimo no tan agradable.

Y no era él el único afectado, Kaldur tampoco había dormido casi nada, debido a que su habitación era la recámara contigua a la de ambos monarcas. ¿Cuál era el problema con eso? que cuando la reina Mera comenzaba a discutir y gritarle al rey (lo cual era casi todas las madrugadas) para que le llevase algo de comer, los indignados alaridos despertaban al pobre adolescente. Y en ocasiones, cuando Aquaman regresaba con el platillo equivocado (lo cual también ocurría con frecuencia), la reina comenzaba a llorar con muchísimo sentimiento, diciendo que su esposo nunca escuchaba y que al hombre ella no le importaba. Aquello era un asunto de pareja, sí, pero Mera lloraba tan fuerte que rivalizaba con los gritos de Black Canary.

Después de una noche nada apacible, un malhumorado Aquaman lo despertaba aproximadamente a las 5 am para comenzar a entrenar, a las 7 am asistía a sus clases y, una vez en casa, seguía entrenando, hacía la tarea y cenaba, sólo para después parar otra noche en vela o un estresante y ligero sueño intermitente. Ese había sido su último día de clases antes de vacaciones y el muchacho ni sabía si aquello era para bien o para mal…

El príncipe Orm, hermano de Aquaman, tampoco se la había pasado tan bien últimamente, ya que mientras Kaldur se encontraba en sus clases y Orin no estaba en el palacio, Mera parecía obsesionada con hacerle la vida imposible, ¡le gritaba y hacía comentarios mordaces sobre cualquier cosa! La verdad es que ni ella misma se aguantaba…

-¿Y qué tal el último día antes de vacaciones, Kaldur?- se atrevió a preguntar el rey, en un patético intento de iniciar una conversación.

Aqualad le dirigió una mirada tan amistosa como una daga fabricada de odio, cubierta con veneno. El chico se encontraba demasiado fastidiado como para siquiera hacer uso de sus modales.

-Bien- respondió cortante, aun fulminándolo con la mirada, logrando que éste rompiese el contacto visual sumamente intimidado.

-…..¿Sólo bien?- aventuró de nuevo.

-Sí, sólo bien- contestó con evidente fastidio en la voz.

Orin le frunció el ceño.

-No me hables en ese tono, joven- lo reprendió, pero Kaldur sólo rodo los ojos.

-¡No le grites a mi pequeño!- intervino la reina, con expresión amenazante- quizás le incomoda que lo estés hostigando-

El príncipe Orm sólo puso los ojos en blanco, mientras que Kaldur se dedicó a seguir moviendo apáticamente su cena con los cubiertos.

-¿Hostigar?- repitió incrédulo el rey- pero si sólo le pregunté acerca de su día- se defendió, sin levantar la voz.

-Quizás si pasaras más tiempo con él no habría necesidad de preguntar- contestó ella- pero claro, nadie aquí parece considerar nuestros sentimientos- recalcó, con ojos vidriosos.

Aquaman se quedó con la palabra en la boca, mordiéndose la lengua para no discutir. El argumento de Mera no tenía fundamentos; por supuesto que pasaba tiempo con Kaldur, además él era un chico noble, educado y responsable. Su hijo adoptivo era un buen muchacho, lo cual significaba que él era un buen padre para Kaldur, ¿cierto? ¡Agh! En esa familia nunca se le podía dar gusto a nadie.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar el teléfono del palacio y Orin se levantó a contestar.

-¿Ves? Nunca pasas tiempo con nosotros, se supone que la cena es un momento familiar- se lamentó Mera, echándose a llorar a lágrima suelta y con bastante sentimiento.

Orin estaba a punto de colapsar del estrés y no es como que le fuese a gritar a Mera, pero alcanzó a mascullar entre dientes "Tengo que contestar, mi amor, puede ser una emergencia" antes de levantar el teléfono y ponérselo al oído.

-Diga- contestó, no muy tranquilamente… bueno, más que nada gritando.

-¿Arthur?-

Orin se tranquilizó un poco.

-Sí, Bruce, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Buenas noches, Arthur. Estás en altavoz, aquí está Clark en mi casa. Mira, lo que queremos es proponerte algo- comenzó, tan serio como de costumbre.

Orin arqueó la ceja.

-¿Sí?-

Ahora fue el turno de Clark.

-Bien, tú sabes que no somos precisamente muy… - buscó la palabra- ¿atentos? Con esto de la paternidad y para solucionarlo Alfred nos presentó a alguien que nos puede ayudar, pero necesitamos a una familia más-

-Y eso me incumbe porqueee…- le instó a continuar.

-No finjas. Sabes que en ese aspecto eres tan inepto como nosotros- cortó Bruce de repente, sin vacilar ni un segundo.

Orin abrió los ojos enormemente. ¿Acaso esos dos lo habían llamado inepto?

-Muy bien, quiero que les quede clara una cosa- comenzó, completamente ofendido- No soy "inepto" en esto de ser padre, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que tengo experiencia suficiente…-

-¡JA! Es como decir que Bruce es buen padre sólo por tener cuatro hijos, y todos sabemos que no es así- objetó Clark.

-¡Oye!- protestó el empresario.

-No me trates de comparar con Bruce, que no estoy tan perdido, Clark- le reclamó el rey- Y si me disculpan, tengo que colgar-

Apenas colgó el teléfono, éste volvió a timbrar furiosamente, justo al mismo tiempo que a la reina le llegó un mensaje a su localizador.

-¡QUE NO SOY UN INEPTO!-

-¿Rey Orin?-

Orin se aclaró la garganta, avergonzado. Aquella era la directora de la escuela de Kaldur, y no sus compañeros, como había pensado.

-Sí, soy yo. Disculpe, es sólo que la confundí con otra persona-

-No se preocupe por eso, ¡preocúpese por lo que voy a decirle!-

-¿Sucede algo?-

-¡Pero claro que sí! Yo no hago llamadas telefónicas sólo porque me guste que me griten- contestó ella, algo estresada.

Orin se apenó aún más.

-Dígame, ¿en qué la puedo ayudar?-

-Es ese chico suyo. Este último mes estuvo llegando tarde a clases, no cumplió con las tareas y le contestó muy groseramente a sus profesores-

Orin se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Kaldur? ¿Estaban hablando del mismo joven?

-Estoy seguro de que está cometiendo un error. Por favor revise, quizás esté confundiendo estudiantes. El nombre de mi hijo es Kaldur'ahm- insistió.

-Sí, ese mismo- replicó la mujer, perdiendo la paciencia- El otro día le dijo al profesor de matemáticas que si el examen estaba tan fácil como decía, que entonces no lo pusiera porque él no venía a hacerse estúpido-

-Está bromeando, ¿verdad?-

-No, y quiero un cambio de actitud en él para el próximo ciclo escolar o puede ir buscando otra escuela- le informó antes de colgar.

El rey ya estaba atónito. Nunca antes había tenido problemas así de serios con la actitud de Kaldur. ¿Pero qué rayos pasaba en esa familia?

Caminó de nuevo hasta la mesa y se quedó de pie frente a ella, pero nadie pareció notarlo. Mera se encontraba leyendo algo muy atentamente en su localizador.

-¡Muy bien, joven, quiero saber de qué se trata esto!- le reprendió, frunciendo el ceño y con la voz tan seria. Su mirada era dura como la roca- ¿Por qué me tienen que llamar de tu escuela con quejas? ¡Esa actitud tuya no me gusta y no la voy a tolerar ni aquí ni en la escuela ni en ninguna parte!-

Kaldur sólo lo miró con los mismos ojos fastidiados de antes.

-¡Es muy aburrido estar ahí todo el día! Muchas de las cosas ya las sé- replicó él.

-No es excusa-

-Hmp, con ese genio hasta parece que el embarazado es otro-

Orin se puso rojo de rabia y volteó a ver a su esposa.

-Mera, ¿acabas de escuchar a tu hijo?-

La reina bajó el aparato y asintió muy seriamente.

-Sí. Me acaba de confirmar lo que Bruce y Clark dicen- determinó- Me acaban de mandar un mensaje informándome de su propuesta, la cual, dado lo que acaba de suceder con Kaldur, creo firmemente que debes aceptar- sentenció muy seria.

"Ese par de chismosos", pensó Orin.


End file.
